Secrets hidden from you
by PatriciaNami
Summary: Aisha, Gloria and Jamie are three girls, living in a corrupted world that has been taken over by a dictator and his demon army, in the same year that Aisha has been found by Gloria and Jamie, he dissapeared but showed by a few actions that he was still around. Aisha is intending to stop this for once and all, but how she's gonna do it? and what kind of secrets is she hiding?


'Aisha! Hurry up!' A brown haired girl shouted to a long blonde haired girl who was still standing on the street. 'Go! I will stop them! You two need to go to our hideout to be safe!' Aisha shouted back. 'What about you?!' The black haired girl shouted worried to her. 'Don't worry, Gloria.' Aisha smiled at her. 'I will be just fine.' She continued.

'Please be careful...' The brown haired girl pleaded her, looking at her with her brown, worried eyes. 'I will, Jamie, now gooo!' Aisha turned to a group people, they were all holding sword-like weapons. 'Let's go!' Jamie said to Gloria who then gave her a slight nod. Jamie glanced at Aisha once again before she took Gloria's hand and ran over the wet-rained streets.

Aisha looked around her as she saw the high buildings around her, looking all broken and some had even collapsed, the world was one, big mess. 'You won't get away from here alive.' A man with a black shirt and green army pants said with a wide grin. 'We'll see.' Aisha said, slowly moving her hand to her gun.

'Poor girl, you need to use a gun now?' the man said to the girl, she was wearing a black blouse, blue jeans and black with white sneakers, her eyes were aqua blue and looked kind of irritated, like a shark, ready to attack. 'It's all thanks to people like you.' Aisha answered him. 'If i remember right, i never got your name, i'm Radcliff.' The man bowed politly while Aisha glared at him and pointed her gun on him.

'It's not nice to point at people.' Radcliff grinned. 'It's not nice to be sneaky either.' Aisha pointed her gun at his hands, while he bowed he managed to get his gun.

'Gloria! You're going to fast!' Jamie shouted as Gloria was only holding her fingertips now with hers, instead that Jamie was dragging her the tabled had turned. 'Hurry up then!' Gloria kept staring forward her, defending her and Jamie from possible dangers.

They ran into a big forest, everywhere were dead trees, but they went to one with a little opening. Inside was a little door in the ground, hided under maple leafs, but visable for them. Jamie quickly removed the two big locks, and opened the last one with a number code, impossible for other people to guess.

'Go inside.' Jamie said to Gloria while keeping a eye around. Gloria looked down and saw a staircase, the staircase she, Jamie and Aisha had build, that remembered that they just left Aisha behind.

Aisha did this most of the times because she is the oldest and felt responsible if anything would happen to them, for Jamie and Gloria was the same. Those three have been friends for a long time. As Gloria remembered this a sad smile appeared on her face, leaving as a tear escaped her eye.

'What's wrong?' Jamie asked her. 'I'm worried about Aisha... Will she really be fine...?' Gloria glanced at her friend, tearing eyes showing her worries. 'Hey, it's Aisha! Ofcourse she'll be fine!' Jamie showed off her thumb and smiled at the girl she saw as her sister. As Gloria smiled back and went down the staircase Jamie glanced into the forest, hoping that Aisha would come running up to them and glomping them like she always did.

'Be sure to come back, sis.' Jamie whispered as she turned back to the staircase, went down, and closed the door with the locks, from inside this time.

Down below was another door, locked too. Gloria was waiting for her but already opened the locks with number codes, three in total. Jamie opened the key locks, 5 in total. They went inside and immediately locked the door again, you couldn't be carefully enough.

Gloria glanced into the underground... City, yes, a city. Under the tree they went down a minute ago was a big underground city, with alot of houses, shops, things like that. The people living here were the only people they could trust. Not only that, unlike alot of childeren, Gloria still had parents, and Jamie and Aisha lived together with them, like three sisters.

Aisha was 16, Jamie was 15 and Gloria was 14, almost 15. There was one thing that made this day special though, that day was the day Jamie and Gloria found Aisha in this forest, 4 years ago, the forest where the underground city was hidden. Since that day Aisha was part of Gloria's family, just like Jamie.

Jamie's parents were killed by a demon, that's why Jamie has a hate towards them and does everything to kill them or stop them from killing people.

The dictator had taken over the world now for 5 years, he dissapeared after one year though, not showing himself to people, but letting people know he was still running this world though, well... Running? Let's put a "i" in the word, take a "n" away and change it to "ruining."

The three girls are great at fighting, but Aisha was always the one who offered herself and showed off her fighting, just like she did that day. Jamie was the smart one, she remembered everything very quick and always thought of perfect plans. Gloria was very fast, unnatural fast, there was no reason for this, she was just very quick. What made Aisha special wasn't known yet, she never showed it at all.

'Mom! Dad!' Gloria shouted around her house as she came in. 'Jamie and i are back!' She continued. Immediately a brown haired, skinny women, around 38 years old, walked up to them. 'Hey girls, where is Aisha?' The women asked as she had faced the two girls. Gloria had black curly hair, and wore a green t-shirt, black jeans and black with green sneakers. Jamie had brown hair with bangs and wore a red t-shirt, light-blue jeans and black sneakers.

'She did it again didn't she?' Gloria's mother asked the two girls. 'Yes...' Jamie said with a painful smile, slightly worrying about Aisha.

'Hiiiiii!' At that moment the blonde girl ran inside the house and glomped Jamie and Gloria. 'Ah, there she is.' The mother smiled satisfied and walked back to the living room. Aisha letted go of the girls she saw as her sisters and smiled brightly. 'What happened?' Gloria asked her.

'What always happens! I kicked their asses and they ran away crying!' Aisha showed her thumb and winked while she had one hand in her waist, it made Jamie laugh, she felt a little relieved nothing was wrong with her at all.

'What do we have for dinner?' Aisha asked as she putted one of her hands on her belly. 'I'm kind of hungry.' She said, closing her aqua blue eyes and feeling embaressed because her belly just made a dying-whale noise.

'I actually have no idea, we just came inside ourselves.' Jamie said and walked to the living room. 'Miss Cortess, what do we have for dinner?' Jamie asked her. 'Spagetti, dear.' The mother answered as she looked on the clock, her husband should've been home already.

'Spagetti! Yess!' Aisha cheered, what gave the mother a satisfied smile again. 'I knew you would like it.' Missis Cortess stood up and walked over to where Gloria and Aisha were, followed by Jamie. 'I choose that because today is the day my lovely daughter and Jamie found you four years ago.' The mother smiled brightly as she saw how Gloria changed expressions.

'Oh yeah! That's right! It's today huh?' Gloria putted one hand on Aisha's right shoulder, but she seemed to be more in thoughts. 'Four years... That's a long time huh...?' Aisha mumbled. 'It won't take longer, i promise...' Aisha said so quietly no one could hear her, she smiled softly and noticed everyone looked weird at her.

'Ah! Sorry! I'm just really thankful i can live here.' Aisha said smiling brightly and holding her hands behind her back. Ever since she joined the household there was not much known about her, only that she was 12 around that time and that her name was Aisha, her surname was unknown too.

'I've always wondered though...' Miss Cortess sighed deeply as the three girls faced her, making ready to speak out the next sentence. 'For someone who lost her memory, you were pretty cheerfull, a normal boy or a girl would be really confused and so quiet...' The mother passed them and took a look outside the house.

'It kind of makes me feel relieved though.' Miss cortess walked up to the kitchen. 'I will make dinner right now.' She continued, from out of the kitchen you could hear sounds from pots and frying pans, slamming against each other.

'Gloria, your father hasn't come back home yet from "the outside"... I'm worrying.' the mother said honestly to her daughter, lying wouldn't be a option in the situation they were.

'Dad...?' Gloria's eyes widened as she walked up to the door, getting stopped by Aisha. 'Don't worry, i'll go.' Aisha smiled at her and opened the door, leaving in a hurry to the upground world.

Aisha made sure all the locks were locked again before she left to look for Gloria's father. She was cautious, something everyone should've been in that time, but not everyone was. Take Gloria for example, she wasn't that cautious sometimes, and she probely got that from her father.

'Mister Cortess!' Aisha screamed around, hiding behind trees sometimes to make sure no one would point a gun at her and demons wouldnt see her immediately. Aisha's expression changed to serious, she grabbed her gun and pointed it at the air, so that she would shout out of nowhere at victims, she looked like a spion on a secret mission.

She walked around like Lara Croft in the movies "Thomb Raider" and stopped and hided by every sound she heard that didn't came from her. After she made sure she was safe she putted her gun back, looking around for Gloria's father who should've been around the forest or city.

'Mister Cortess!' Aisha screamed once more, then she sighed. 'At this rate i won't find him at all...' Aisha mumbled with her hands in her waist, losing her patience already. 'Oh if i only cou-'

Aisha cutted her own sentence as she heard a stick cracking behind her, she immediately grabbed her gun again and stood in the James Bond stand.

'Who's there! Show yourself!' She said with a strongly annoyed glare in her eyes. Aisha hated it so much when she tried to find someone and a demon or a idiot tried to kill her, ofcourse these were worthless actions up untill now. Aisha was like a flower, opened and cheerfully, but also closed and strong on times like these.

Aisha slowly walked behind, untill a hand suddenly moved forward her mouth and holded her arms, making her lose control of the gun and let it fall on the ground. 'Mhmhmhm!' Aisha tried to scream, but the hand was to big to let any loud sounds leave her mouth, from the bigness of the hand it was obvious that it was a man. 'I'm sorry Aisha... But you're coming with me!' The voice said, taking her with him, only leaving the gun behind.


End file.
